Black Sexy!
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Pairing SehunxKai, HunKai, SeKai! Ini kisah tentang diriku (Sehun) yang galau.. mencintai namja bidadari itu.. dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan memujanya secara diam-diam.. aku bahkan sampai berhalusinasi bisa memilikinya.. akankah aku bisa memilikinya? Sehun mengejar cinta the series! Gokil! Hehe.. just read HunKai please ch 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**=SEHUN POV=**

Yes! Hari ini hari minggu! Hujan deras gini enaknya tiduran! Saatnya Oh Sehun tidur dikamar sambil membaca komik!

**TING TONG~**

"Aish! Siapa sih itu yang datang! Ayah dan ibu kan pergi keluar negeri 1 bulan. Pasti tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung! Huh!" akupun beranjak dengan malasnya kearah pintu utama.

**TING TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG~**

"Iya-iya! Huh tidak sabaran sekali sih!" aku langsung berlari.

**TING TONG~ TING TONG~**

**BRRAKK! **

Kubuka pintu dengan ganasnya. Kemudian aku memaki pada siapapun itu.

"YAH! KAU ITU TAMU MACAM APA!? KENAPA BERISIK SEKALI SEBAGAI TAMuuu… eeh?" suaraku langsung ciut begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

Kalian tahu? Itu adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan yang paling imut manis hitam yang pernah aku lihat. Dan look! Dia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. Menambah kesan imutnya! Matanya **berkaca kaca** karena **kubentak** tadi.

Eh? Berkaca-kaca? Dia mau menangis?

Oh noo! Apa yang kaulakukan Oh Sehun pabbo?

"K..Kai.. kenapa.. apa yang t..trjadi?" aku saja selalu terbata ketika bicara dengannya. Apalagi kini aku merasa bersalah. Suaraku makin tidak manly sama sekali!

, mana gaya ice princemu Sehun? kau langsung mencair!

**BRUGH! **

"!" aku langsung kaget. Kai menubrukku hingga terjatuh kebelakang. Kini aku sudah tergeletak dilantai dan dia ada diatasku. Tubuhnya bergetar.

**BLAM! **

Pintu terkena angin sehingga tertutup dengan bunyi debuman yang lumayan keras.

"kk-kKai.. kau basah sekali.." aku berusaha bangkit. Tapi aku tak ingin juga makhluk imut manis cantik dan seksi ini turun begitu saja dari atas tubuhku. Kurasa bajuku juga menjadi basah.

"Hhunnie.. dingin.." ia mencengkram kaos bagian pundakku dan ia mengusap kepalanya pada dadaku.

"Kai, kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?" akupun akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan sedaritadi.

"Kai.. kangen Hunnie.." WHAAAT? GAK SALAH DENGER? BUKANNYA KITA JARANG BICARA DIKELAS? BUKANNYA KITA CUMA SENYUM-SENYUM AJA TRUS KAMUNYA LANGSUNG DIKERUBUNGI SEME-SEME POPULER ITU?

"k..kok bisa.. Kai?" aduh.. jadi gini lagi suaraku.

"Karena Kai cinta Hunnie" apa? apa gue gak salah dengar?

"Apa?" seakan aku gak percaya.

"Hunnie.. dingin.. peluk aku.." ia makin mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada bidangku.

"A..aa.. iya.." perlahan aku angkat tanganku. Kulingkarkan pada pinggang dan punggungnya. Ehm.. seksi sekali.. ramping sekali.. **paaas** sekali dipelukanku!

"Sudah mendingan Kai?" aku bertanya dengan watadosnya.

"Kurang erat.. Sehunnie.. masih dingin.." ia merajuk dengan suara yang semakin imut.

"N..ne" mulai kueratkan pelukanku. Dan em.. kami sudah **menempel** sekali sekarang.

"Kurang Hunnie.. lagi" Kai memintaku.

"Ya, akan kupererat" mulai kueratkan lagi. Indahnya hari ini. Aku dapat kesempatan memeluk tubuhnya yang basah ini sangat erat. Ingin rasanya seperti ini selalu, hehe.

"Lagi Sehunnie" akupun menambah erat hingga seerat-eratnya dan..

"UUuuhng… eemh.." astaga! Suara desahan malaikat! Ia sangat seksi!

"Hunnie.. Eeemh.. kenapa.. aaah.. tanganmu meremas butt ku?" ia bertanya apa? dan kurasakan tanganku dan.. astaga! Tangan kurangajar! Aku khilaf..

"Mi..mianhae Kai" aku langsung melepas remasan itu (?)

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu dan baju keringmu Sehunna?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandangku.

"T..tentu.." kuanggukkan kepalaku karena saking setujunya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Sehunna, aku sudah selesai mandi!" Kai keluar darikamar mandiku dengan riang, selesai mandi air hangat dengan tubuh yang ditutupi handuk putih besar dari leher menutupi sampai lututnya.

"Ehm. Itu baju kering diatas kasurku. Kau pakai saja. Aku akan membuatkan segelas coklat hangat didapur" aku bahkan tidak berani memandang tubuh sexynya itu.

"Ne" iapun mengangguk senang. Aku langsung keluar dan bergegas membuatkannya coklat hangat. Lihatlah, hanya dengan melihatnya mengenakan handuk saja membuatku panas dingin kelewatan!

**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN..**

"Hum! Semoga Kai menyukainya dan semoga ia tak kedinginan lagi!" aku tersenyum puas membuat segelas coklat hangat yang atasnya aku buat cream berbentuk hati. Setelah itu aku meletakkannya dimeja dapur.

Aku hendak memanggil namja manis itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelas coklat itu tapi yang kudapat adalah..

…

"Hya!" aku tersentak. Didepanku berdiri Kai dengan pandangan lurus yang imut menuju segelas penuh coklat hangat yang terhidang dimeja.

"Hunnie.. aku sangat ingin.. boleh aku minum?" ia merajuk sambil mengusapkan kepalanya didadaku.

Aa! Bagaimana jika ia sampai mendengar detak jantung seme sejatiku ini yang ice prince sejati malah jadi tidak normal!?

"Tt.. tentu itu untukmu.. Kai" aku sudah akan meremas butt nya lagi!

Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena..

"Kai, kenapa kau masih memaKai handuk? kenapa belum pakai bajunya?" aku bertanya dengan gemetar. Pasalnya handuknya melorot dan memperlihatkan pundaknya yang mulus itu.

"Aku suka handuknya Hunnie" ia berkata dengan polosnya. Aku sampai terbengong.

"Ehm. Oh begitu. Itu sudah kubuatkan coklat hangatnya" aku menunjuk pada segelas cokelat hangat di pinggir meja dekat kursi.

"Hunnie. Duduk disana, temani aku meminumnya." Kai menunjuk kursi itu.

"Lalu kau dududuk dimana?" aku bertanya setelah aku duduk dikursi itu.

"Aku duduk di Sehun.." ia langsung saja duduk dipangkuanku.

"K..Kai?" aku merasa benar-benar panas sekarang. Wangi rambutnya yang basah menetesi pipi dan leherku. Leher jenjangnya yang menggoda dekat sekali siap kuterkam.

"Hunnie, peluk aku, pegangi handuknya agar tidak melorot, aku mau minum coklatnya" ia menoleh padaku dan aku dengan sigap langsung memegang belahan handuk tepat didepan dadanya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Kemudian tangannya keluar dari handuk untuk mengambil gelas tersebut. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya yang sudah terekspose. Perlahan kukecupi dengan lembut agar ia tidak marah.

Tapi yang kulihat saat ia mengambil gelas itu adalah..

**SLAPS.. **

Readers.. bayangkan.. Jika tangan Kai keluar dari celahan handuk maka handuk akan tersibak dan..

"OMO! Kai!" aku melihat junior Kai yang imut itu! Aku sudah tidak sabar melahap dan merasakan manisnya!

"hunnie kenapa?" ia bertanya padaku.

**SREETS.. **

Ia mengangkat gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya untuk meminum coklat hangatnya dan otomatis semakin memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang naked itu.

"Kai.." suaraku sudah memberat.

"Ne?" ia menoleh kearahku setelah ia menghabiskan coklatnya dan meletakkannya dimeja kembali.

"Dibibirmu ada coklat" aku memandang bibir seksinya yang pasti mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipinya.

"Jinja?" ia berwajah manis sekarang.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan" seketika itu aku lepas peganganku pada handuk Kai dan mengangkat tinggi tinggi tubuh Kai dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga kami saling berhadapan.

**BRUGH! **

Kai langsung memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

"Hunnie! Aku malu! Jangan lihat aku!" rupanya ia menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan tubuhku sendiri agar aku tidak melihat tubuh depannya dan hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang mulus itu. Tapi..

**GREP!**

"Eeenguuh.. Sehunna..aah.." Yap! Mendesahlah semerdu mungkin Kai! Kuremas bongkahan butt seksinya yang sangat ooh kenyal dan empuk pas ditanganku!

"Mendesahlah" aku memperkuat pijatanku yang membuatnya makin meracau dan oh! Adik kecilku sudah menyembul didalam sangkarnya!

"Hunnie.." ia mencoba melepaskan tanganku dengan susah payah dan mata yang sayu. Ia sulit mengontrol dirinya? Hehe..

Kutiduri kau Kai!

Sudah lama aku menginginkan kau mendesah menyebut namaku dibawahku.

"Bersihkan coklatnya dulu.. eungh" punggungnya agak melenting setelah aku memijat mijat manholenya.

"Tentu, baby" aku langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Karena aku ingin bertarung dengan lidahnya tapi ia tetap kukuh untuk menutup bibirnya maka dengan kelengahan Kai aku langsung memelintir nipple kanannya yang langsung membuatnya mendesah tertahan ciuman kami. Iapun melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Aku langsung menekan kepalanya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Lama lidah kami saling melilit dan akhirnya aku terpaksa melepas ciuman indah ini karena Kai yang sangat kesesakan.

Kulihat bibirnya yang merah merekah menggodaku agar kembali menciumnya. Mata sayunya seolah minta agar aku segera memerawaninya dan aah..

Aku tak kuat lagi! Segera aku angkat dirinya dan kugendong ala bidal. Kujilati kedua nipple nya selama aku berjalan menuju lantai atas tempat kamarku berada.

Segera kukunci rapat-rapat kemudian kuhempaskan tubuh seksinya itu keatas ranjang kingsizeku.

"Sehun, jangan! Please!" ia menyudut dan wajahnya memandangku horror begitu ia tahu ia sudah menyentuh kepala kasur sehingga ia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Kai, jangan menolak.. baby" aku langsung menidurinya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaganya mendorongku. Tapi yah, aku jelas lebih kuat. Dan nafsuku ini membuat segala penolakannya tak berarti sama sekali.

"Sehun! Andwae! Sehun!" sudah kukunci pergerakannya.

"Kai.. mian, aku akan menjadikanmu istriku mulai sekarang" aku langsung mengikat tangannya keatas dan kakinya kutali juga. Langsung kulepas seluruh bajuku hingga aku juga naked.

"KYAAA! SEHUNNA! TUTUPI MILIKMU ITU!" ia berteriak bak yeoja.

"Kau suka? Hm?" aku berbisik pada telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat.

Bukan begitu hunnie! HAH? KYAA!" haha, saat ia mengatakan tidak dan membuka matanya yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah juniorku yang sudah tegak berdiri berjarak 1cm dari wajahnya.

"Kai.. ayo buka mulutnya sayang.." aku tekan-tekan adikku pada bibirnya supaya ia mau membuka bibirnya yang sexy itu. Karena tidak ada respon akhirnya aku meremas adik kecilnya. Dan itu berhasil. Saat ia mendesah langsung kulesatkan adikku yang jumbo itu kedalam mulutnya, emh.. hangatnya.

"Enggghh.. Kaii aku keluar..ugh!" aku mendesah nikmat setelah beberapa saat aku menyodok-nyodokkan juniorku dalam mulut si manis ini.

Setelah itu aku mengeluarkannya.

"Hun hbh.." ia tidak mau meminum spermaku rupanya.

Langsung kukatupkan mulutnya lalu aku membisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Minumlah spermaku chagiya.. tidak baik membuang sesuatu yang sudah diberikan orang lain, terutama aku" kulihat matanya yang sayu. Masih kubekap mulutnya. Kutunggu Kai menelan seluruh spermaku.

"Sehun.. rasanya.. emh.." setelah ia telan habis, wajahnya terlihat rumit untuk diartikan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa kelanjutan dari perkataan bidadari dibawahku ini.

"Rasanya enak.. emh.." ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih tersisa sedikit lelehan spermaku.

"Hunnie.. lagi.. aaa.." Kai kini membuka mulutnya, bibirnya yang merah merekah dan rambutnya yang basah serta wajahnya yang.. uhh.. menggodaku!

"Hunnie!" setelah ia menggoncangkan lenganku yang berada disampingnya dengan tangannya yang kulepas dari ikatan akhirnya aku sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunanku.

"Sabar yeobo, butuh keahlian ekstra agar kau bisa mengundangnya keluar lagi" aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari atas tubuhnya. Kini aku duduk dengan mempertontonkan milikku yang jumbo, panjang dan kuat ini.

Kai mulai merasa terangsang, ia mulai duduk namun satu hal yang membuatku tak tahan. Ia bangun dengan menunggingkan pinggulnya kearahku. Kulihat hole merahnya yang sempit itu berkedut minta dimasuki.

"Kai. Mian. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi" langsung kubalik tubuhnya. Kulebarkan selangkangannya dan kuletakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya diatas pundakku. Kulihat wajahnya bingung, cemas, dan takut, serta.. menggoda!

Oke! Aku sudah gila! Akan kuhajar tanpa ampun!

**JLEBBB! **

Sekali hentakan milikku sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan ugh!

Sempiiit dan nikmat sekali! Aku merasa benar-benar terbang sekarang.

"AAAHH! Hiks! Sehunnie! Appo!" ia merintih, air mata menetes dari sudut mata indahnya.

"Mianhae chagiya.. hanya sebentar saja kok sakitnya" aku jilat air mata yang terus mengalir beriringan dengan gerakanku yang masih lambat.

Begini-begini aku juga masih punya pengendalian diri apalagi saat melihatnya menangis, jujur aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mau memandangku? Astaga Oh Sehun! Suami macam apa kau? Telah merusak kepercayaan istrimu bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitinya.. ish..

"Angh.. Sehun.. aangh.. Sehuniee.. uhh.." tubuh indah itu terlihat tidak tenang.

Ku maju mundurkan dengan tempo yang tak teratur membuatnya mendesah dan meracau tidak karuan dibawahku. Ia memeluk leherku dengan kuat. Lama kelamaan ia juga ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan arah gerakanku sehingga milikku semakin dalam tertanam dan sejak pertama kali aku memasukinya hingga sekarang holenya tidak pernah melonggar sama sekali malah semakin erat meremas dan memijat milikku.

Oh my! Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ini seribu tahun lagipun!

"Se.. Hun.. ahh.." kulihat wajahnya setelah aku selesai menandai lehernya. Tubuhku masih setia menusuknya. Wajahnya sangat menggoda dan penuh dengan nafsu karena sedari tadi aku menumbuk spotnya.

"Ne.. yeobo.. henghm.." aku menjawabnya dengan nafasku yang memburu.

"Kai.. ingin.. angh.. ingin Sehun.. selalu uungh.. memperlakukan Kai seperti ini nyaah…" manis hitamku ini terlihat semakin sulit berkata setelah aku mempercepat tempo gerakanku.

Suaranya semakin merdu membuatku berhalusinasi bahwa ia menginginkan sentuhanku sela..

"WHAT!?" aku menghentikan gerakan in-outku dan menjauhkan tubuhku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Sehunnie.. kenapa berhenti? Kai suka! Kai mau seperti ini selalu bersama Sehunnie.. ayo lanjutkan.." ia menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku lagi, tapi ini masih terlalu **waw** buatku. Aku tak menyangka Kai benar-benar menyuKai dan selalu menginginkan ini!

"Kalau Sehunnie diam saja, Kai duluan yang bergerak!" dengan cukup kesulitan ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya berusaha meng in-outkan milikku yang masih tertancap di hole sempit-nikmatnya itu sedang posisinya masih dibawahku.

"Se..hun..nie.. ung.. susah.. milik.. angh.." kulihat ia sangat kesulitan bicara karena desahannya.

"milikh.. Sehunnie.. terlalu besar.. uuh…" ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

**GREP! **

Langsung kupegang pinggang rampingnya itu.

"Sehunnie, kenapa Kai harus berhenti juga.." Kai memandang dengan wajah memelasnya yang uukh.. minta di masuki sebulan!

"Kai ingin ini berapa kali seminggu?" **cial!** Oh Sehun! aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Pertanyaan itu membuatku terlihat seperti ajushi mesum yang selalu **meminta jatah**! Aku ingin membuang diriku ke sungai Han sekarang juga!

"3 kali saja. Sehunnie bisa?" astaga! Bidadari manisku ini masih polos?! Ia jujur sekali seakan tidak tahu kalau ini perbuatan yang tidak diijinkan tanpa hubungan jelas?

"Kapanpun Kai mau, Sehunnie akan lakukan.." yes.. aku sudah terlihat manly sekarang, khekhekhe..

"Jinja?" ia terlihat antusias memandang wajahku yang tegas ini.

"Nde Chagiya.." kukecup dahinya lembut.

Kuharap ia merasakan betapa aku mencintainya.

"Sehunnie.." aku masih setia mencium dahinya, meski ia memanggilku berulang kali. Rasanya suaranya seperti membelai telingaku membuatku selalu ingin mendengarnya.

Kuangkat kepalaku. Kutempelkan dahiku dan dahinya sehingga kami amat dekat. Kuharap ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat bersamanya.

**CHUU~~**

Omo!? Kai mencium bibirku. Lengannya ia kalungkan dileherku. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku lebih rendah lagi lalu memperdalam ciuman kami. Cukup lama aku bermain didalam mulutnya dan kami akhiri dengan putusnya salvia yang menghubungkan kami.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Kai.. apa yang.."

"Sehunnie.. jadikan aku pacarmu?" ia memenggal perkataanku, ia mengatakan..

"WHAT?!" aku syok lagi! Aku blank lagi!

Namun aku segera tersadar ketika Kai mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahiku.

**CHU~~**

Kini aku yang menciumnya. Aku menciumnya amat ganas langsung ku gerakkan lagi secara cepat milikku yang besar ini di hole sempitnya membuatnya kewalahan tanganku tak tinggal diam. Aku remas kedua nipplenya yang memerah itu. Dapat kurasakan desahannya yang tertahan ciuman hot ku.

"Angh! Sehunie~~" Kai sudah keluar duluan dan holenya makin menyempit.

Namun itu malah membuat gerakan in outku makin cepat hingga tubuhnya menghentak-hentak. Alunan suara indahnya sungguh membuatku makin cepat dan bergerak liar. Ranjang bahkan sampai berderit bro..

"Bukan pacar tapi **Istri!** Kim Jong In adalah istri seorang Oh Sehun!" setelahnya aku menembakkan cum ku sebanyak-banyaknya didalamnya.

"Kya! Sehunnie!" ia menjerit ketika spermaku memenuhi holenya hingga membanjiri kasur. Bibitku tersedia banyak untukmu Kai yeobo, hehe.

Samar-samar kudengar ia mengatakan.. "I'm yours.. Sehunnie"

Setelahnya ia langsung tertidur kelelahan. Aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku sambil tetap memeluknya sehingga kami saling berhadapan, kukecup dahinya.

"Saranghae Kai.." akupun menyusulnya terlelap. Berharap suatu saat ia menerima **cintaku yang naïf ini..**

Aah.. **surga duniaku ada padanya..**

**===TBC===**

Ini udah aku edit sedikit, yang bagian huruf kapitalnya. Karena aku pake replace kai Kai, jadi kata sukai ikut ke replace jadi suKai (huruf 'K' nya ikut jadi kapital)

Mian kalo bacanya agak susah -_-

Gimana, apa ff ini baik untuk dilanjut?

Selanjutnya Sehun maikn gaje..

**Review please.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pagi..**

Kurasakan cahaya matahari menyinari kamarku. Silau. Kemudian aku menyingkirkan selimut yang kugunakan. Kulihat aku mengenakan paKaian lengkap. PaKaian yang sedari kemarin sore sebelum ayah dan ibu pergi ke bandara. Jadi.. kegiatan bersama Kai dari sore saat hujan hingga malam itu…cuma..**MIMPI?!**

Aaargh! Aku frustasi!

Mana bisa kejadian indah bersama malaikat khayangan **itu cuma mimpi?**

Kemudian aku melihat kearah jam kesayanganku terlihat disana jarum menunjukkan..

**pukul.. 07.10! **

**cial!** Aku segera mandi asal dan menggunakan seragam tidak rapi lalu mengendarai motor merah kesayanganku dengan brutal membelah jalanan Seoul. Dengan menyalip mobil-mobil menuju sekolah.

"OH SEHUN! KELUAR! KERJAKAN HALAMAN 34-56 DI PERPUSTAKAAN!" songsaenim memarahi diriku ini ! Apesnya hari ini.. aku berjalan lunglai menuju perpustakaan dipojok sekolah dilantai dua. Hanya nerd dan anak bertekad baja yang mau berjalan jauh ke bagian pojok yang jauh itu.

Dan aku patenkan.. **Aku tidak termasuk! Aku hanya terpaksa!**

**SKIP TIME..**

**Sudah pukul 01.21 PM, **

Diriku yang cerdas tampan membahana ini masih berkutat.. sudah sampai halaman 55, anak hebat tapi..

"Akhirnya soal keenam yang bisa ku kerjakan dari 45 soal yang ada.. Uiih.. Pegalnya.." kurenggangkan tubuhku seenak jidat.

**=AUTHOR SIDE=**

Tak melihat ada seseorang disampingnya yang hendak menyapanya dari dekat. Alhasil orang disebelah Sehun itu tersampar tangan panjang Sehun.

**BUGH!**

Sehun langsung gelagapan melihat siapa yang tidak sengaja dipukulnya.

Dan..

"Aanghss.. appo.." namja manis itu duduk berjongkok disamping kursi yang diduduki Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dan.. namja manis itu adalah..

"K..Kai?" Sehun panic setengah mati. Ingin ia penggal tangannya yang telah meluKai malaikat itu!

"Mianhae.. G..Gwenchana?" Sehun berusaha mengangkat Kai untuk berdiri tapi yang terjadi Sehun malah ikut terjatuh.

Lantai bangku bagian pojok perpustakaan tempat Sehun dan Kai saat ini tidak diberi karpet sehingga licin.

Yang ada, Sehun kini berada dibawah Kai. Kai meringkuk dalam pangkuan Sehun. ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Perlahan Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di bagian pojok tembok. Meja perpustakaan yang banyak dan tinggi-tinggi itu membuat keduanya tertutupi.

Kai masih setia duduk dipangkuan dan rengkuhan Sehun. Sehun sedari tadi mengelus-elus perut Kai mencoba menghilangkan sakitnya.

**=AUTHOR SIDE END=**

**=SEHUN POV..=**

Sejenak gue berfikir.. **'Beginikah rasanya saat kelak Kai mengandung anakku? Aku akan mengelus perutnya seperti ini? Senangnya..'** tapi kemudian ku tampik semua khayalan tingkat tingginya yang pasti tak mungkin tercapai itu.

"Se.. angh.. Sehunna.. tanganmuh.." Kai melenguh.

"N..ne?" akupun tersadar. Ternyata.. tanganku tengah mengelus nipple Kai dari luar kemeja Kai dan tangan satunya mengelus adik Kai yang imut itu dari luar celananya! Segera ku tarik tanganku kembali.

"Omo! Mi..mianhae Kai.." wah aku jadi panic. Kemudian suasana jadi hening. Kami terdiam lama.

**SETELAH SEMI LAMA KEMUDIAN..**

"Sehunna.. appo.." Kai memegangi perutnya.

"Mianhae, aku akan **bertanggung jawab**", **gila.. gue kayak habis nglakuin yang iya-iya sama manis-ku ini..** tapi yah aku **emang ng-rape** dia barusan, hehe

"Jeongmal?" Kai menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang memandangku. Aku segera mengangguk mantap.

"Sehunna, Kai mengantuk.. bisakah Kai tidur sebentar?" Kai mengesampingkan posisi duduknya dipangkuanku.

"Tentu" aku berusaha terlihat tenang. **yehet!**

**BRUGH! **

Tubuhku dikesampingkan oleh Kai sehingga kini aku tertidur di lantai.

"Kenapa Kai?" aku memandang heran pada Kai.

"Aku mengantuk.." ia mengucek matanya imut. Aah.. ingin sekali aku memeluknya sayang.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah Kai" aku berusaha bersuara selembut mungkin.

"Ne.." kemudian ia dengan indahnya jatuh menidurkan tubuhnya di lenganku.

**AAAA! UMMA! APPA! ANAKMU INI SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG!**

"K..Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha menenangkan nafasku yang tak teratur.

"Kai mau tidur dipelukan Sehun.." Kai merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Astaga! Lebih baik dari kejatuhan duren (?)

"Sehun juga tidur ya?" kini matanya yang sayu memandangku imut. Segera ku kecup ujung kepalanya.

"Ne, tidurlah yang nyenyak" ia mengangguk kemudian mengambil tanganku yang tidak ia gunakan sebagai bantal yaitu tangan kananku untuk melingkar di pinggangnya,

"Sehunna.. peluk Kai.." Kai memohon. Hehe.. dengan senang hati bidadari..

**HUG! **

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Sehunna hangat.. johae" ia berkata.. AAA! Kai menyukaiku!?

"Hm?" ku longgarkan sedikit pelukanku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ku kecup pucuk kepalanya lalu kueratkan kembali palukanku seolah aku tak ingin ia pergi.

…

**Astaga.. Entah mengapa kok jadi begini:**

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Irreona! Dasar anak pemalas!" terdengar suara namja tua yang uugh! Menggangguku!

Perlahan kubuka mataku.. dan..

"ASTAGA! PARK AJUSHI! KENAPA GELAP SEKALI?" aku hanya melihat Park ajushi di pintu perpustakaan membawa senter. Ruangan perpustakaan kenapa tiba-tiba gelap sekali?

"Kau itu yang tukang tidur! Kau ketiduran sampai malam! Sekarang sudah **jam 8 malam** anak nakal! Cepat pulang! Atau ku kunci! Untung aku patroli, kalau tidak kau mungkin dimangsa hantu sekolah!" Park ajushi selaku satpam dengan sangat baik hatinya membentakku..

**NYESEK BRO.. DITINGGAL KAI CHAGI.. **

…

**At Home..**

**=AUTHOR SIDE=**

"Huuh.. tidak ada eomma dan appa, jadi sepi.." Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Eh!? Soal dari songsaenim!" Sehun langsung menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya. Ia takut jika soalnya hilang! Harus dikumpulkan besok! Padahal tadi ia langsung buru-buru pulang dan hanya mengambil tasnya di meja perpustakaan! Kalau sampai soalnya tertinggal matilah Sehun besok.

Seluruh buku pelajaran dan bangkai tikus (?) berjatuhan dari dalam tasnya lalu benda terakhir yang terjatuh adalah..

**SRAAAK….**

"SOALNYA! YES KETEMU!" Sehun langsung memungutnya dan berloncat-loncat sejenak. Kemudian melihat.

"Loh.. kok sudah diisi semua? Lengkap dengan cara-cara mengerjakannya.. dan.. jawabanku tadi dihapus.. salah ya?" Sehun membalik-balik lembar soalnya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun memandang secarik kertas warna hitam yang tertempel di halaman terakhir soal matematikanya.

"Semoga aku bisa membantumu dengan mengerjakan ini Sehun-sii.. **from**.. eeem.. **Kim.. Jong.. In..**" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Perasaan dia pernah dengar nama ini.. tapi di mana ya…

Dimana..

Dimana..

(Sehun nyanyi **ayu ting-ting** -_-)

Di..

"**KAI!"** Sehun berteriak hingga membangunkan fosil purba Raurus.

"Aku tidak percaya.." Sehun memandang takjub kertas berisi 45 soal yang sudah dikerjakan semuanya itu.. jadi Sehun dibiarkan tidur dan Kai mengerjakan soalnya? Padahal Sehun tadi sudah jahat sekali memukul perut bidadari itu..

Astaga.. suami macam apa kau Sehun?

"Gomawo, yeobo! **Saranghae!**" Sehun menciumi kertas hitam yang Kai tempelkan di soal tadi.

Malam ini Sehun tidur dengan **nyenyak**.

**==TBC==**

Yang ini pendek dan gak mesum sama sekali (bo'ong) ada mesumnya sedikit. Cuma dikit kok.. hehe

Sedikit kehilangan ide buat mesum, karena HunKai jarang nongol..

Review ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**09.34**

**At School..**

"Oh Sehun! berikan soal yang kemarin kuberikan padamu sebagai hukuman!" songsaenim memandang Sehun marah.

"Ne songsaenim. Ini" Sehun menyerahkan kertas soal yang berisi 45 soal uraian tersebut.

"Hm…" songsaenim membalik-balik kertas soalnya.

"Yasudah kau boleh kembali kebangkumu. Dan kita bertemu dipelajaran yang akan datang.. salamat siang anak-anak" songsaenim menutup pelajaran matematika hari ini.

"Selamat siang" anak-anak menjawab bersamaan.

**Kemudian jam istirahat pun datang juga..**

"Sehun, kau tidak ke kantin?" Kris menawari Sehun pergi bersama ke kantin.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak lapar" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Yasudah.. ayo Yeol" Kris langsung mengait pinggang kekasihnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. **Pasangan tower** sudah menjadi julukan resmi mereka di manapun mereka berada (?)

**Kelas sepi, hanya ada Sehun disana**.

Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kursi sebelahnya. Disana biasanya duduk Byun Baekhyun, tetapi ia baru sadar sedari jam pertama tadi tempat itu kosong. Karena **tas Baekhyun satu meja dengan Tao..**

Kemudian Sehun memandangi dengan bingung tas hitam selempang yang berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan biru muda yang bagus.

"Hah… hah.. hah.. eumh.. Sehunna.. **ada apa dengan tasku?** Kenapa kau memandangnya seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" Kai mendekati Sehun.

"I..ini tas mu?" Sehun menunjuk tas biru indah itu.

"ne, sejak jam pertama aku diminta Zelo untuk mengerjakan berkas OSIS jadi aku tak sempat menaruh tas ku, kutitipkan pada Baekhyun eh.. malah ditaruh disebelahmu, biasanya aku kan satu bangu dengan Zitao.. dia malah cari kesempatan PDKT sama Zitao" Kai manyun-manyum imut..

"Oh.. em, kau bisa menukarnya kalau kau tidak mau sebangku denganku, Kai" Sehun agak kecewa dalam nada suaranya.

"Ah? Ani! Aku suka dekat Sehun!" Kai berjalan agak terseok mendekati bangkunnya dan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kejanggalan dari cara berjalan Kai kemudian mulai kahwatir.

"Kai..? kau.. kenapa dengan jalanmu?" Sehun memandang mata Kai.

"Gwenchana.. hanya **terkilir** di tangga tadi, aku terburu-buru karena takut ketinggalan jam matematika, tapi ternyata.. yah, aku tetap terlambat juga akhirnya.. hehe" Kai akhirnya berhasil duduk dikursinya, disamping Sehun.

"Coba ku pijat" Sehun meraih kaki Kai.

Dilepasnya sepatu Kai yang sudah biasa tidak pernah memaKai kaos kaki, tipikal **badboy clever cute?** Ah.. tidak juga, Sehun dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol juga tak pernah paKai kaos kaki, meski.. efeknya adalah kaki mereka cepat berkeringat dan..

Kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya= **BAU KAKI!~~**

**Tapi..**

"Wangi.." Sehun tak sadar mengucapkan apa yang dirasakan indra penciumanya saat kaki mulus sexy Kai itu terlepas dari sepatunya. **Harum bunga.. bedak bayi (?)**

"Nde?" Kai bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"A.. ani…" Sehun langsung memijat daerah sekitar lebam ungu yang ada dikaki Kai.

"UUshhh! Sehun.. appo.." Kai merintih saat Sehun menekan sedikit warna ungu yang mulai membiru tersebut.

"Ah.. mianhae.." Sehun mengakhiri pijatannya pada kaki Kai. Kemudian keduanya dilanda kesunyian yang amaaaaaaat sunyi.

"Em, Sehunna, aku **mengantuk..**" Kai mengucek matanya.

**LAGI!? ASTAGA! BERUNTUNG SEKALI AKU!** Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Berharap kejadian di Perpustakaan terulang (?)

"Kai boleh tidur dipangkuan Sehun?" Kai memandang berharap.

"Ne" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok jendela. Kemudian Kai mulai menduduki pangkuannya. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Kai lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun sendiri dengan sigap memeluk Kai erat.

Wangi seperti biasa. Itu pikiran Sehun kali ini.

**Istrinya sangaaat wangi!**

"Kai?" Sehun berpura-pura lugu dalam hati ingin lebih (?) modus lo prince ice!

"Sehun, Kai mau Sehun lebih erat peluk Kai" Kai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Ah? Ne" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Erat-erat-erat-erat-e..**

"Aaangh.. S.. Sehunna.. umh.." Kai mendesah di pundak Sehun.

"ada apa.. Kai?" Sehun agak mengatur nafasnya. Darahnya berdesir deras karena desahan Kai yang sungguh minta di nodai (?)

"Tanganmu uuh.. kenapa meremas butt ku? Aahh.." Kai melentingkan pinggangnya kedepan dan mengangkat buttnya, malah terlihat seakan minta lebih diremas (?)

"Tidak apa-apa kan Kai kalau meremasnya sedikit?" astaga ummanya Bocah Cadel! Anakmu ini minta dibunuh! Kenapa dia berani bertanya hal kurangajar begitu? (Sehun pervert..)

"Aaangh.. i.. iya.. tapi.. emhh.." Kai mempererat remasannya pada pundak seragam Sehun. Aah,, Sehun tidak peduli seperti apa kusut bajunya nanti, itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting adalah menjamah butt sexy bidadari dipangkuannya itu!

Dengan intens dan mata tak berkedip sedikitpun dan nafas memburu, Sehun meremas perlahan namun pasti butt Kai yang pas dan nyaman sekali ditangannya.

Sedari tadi tubuh Kai menegang dan kepalanya lemas tersandar di pundak Sehun.

"Sehunna.. nanti ada yang melihat.. aaahhh…" Kai makin lembut mendesah, matanya semakin sayu, wajahnya memerah.

"Ikut aku Kai" Sehun langsung menarik paksa Kai. Meraup kedua tas mereka.

**At Parking lot..**

"Masuk!" Sehun membuka dan mendorong paksa tubuh Kai masuk melalui pintu penumpang samping kemudi mobil ferrarinya.

Kai sampai terantuk stir kemudi dan dahinya sedikit memar.

Sehun langsung melempar asal tas mereka berdua kekursi belakang dan menjalankan mobilnya secepat kilat menuju rumahnya.

**At Sehun House..**

Sehun langsung mengunci garasinya dan menarik paksa Kai menuju kamarnya.

Mata Kai sudah agak samar-samar karena dahinya terantuk cukup keras dan hingga sekarang perih, nyeri, dan pusing menderanya.

**BRUGH!**

Sehun mendorong Kai ke kasurnya. Sebelumnya ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Se.. Sehun jangan.." Kai takut sekarang.

"Jangan bergerak Kai.." Sehun meniduri tubuh Kai. Kai tak dapat mendorong tubuh Sehun karena ia sangat pusing sekarang.

"Sehun.. jangan.. jangan lakukan.. jang—aaaaahhhng.. Se- aangh…" Kai langsung mendesah saat Sehun memilin nipplenya dari luar.

"Sebut namaku yeobo.." Sehun mencium pipi Kai.

Seketika Kai memerah malu. Ia sadar dan mendengar panggilan baru untuknya khusus dari Sehun..

"Yeobo.. kau sangat manis dan sexy.." Sehun menjilati perpotongan leher Kai yang jas dan kemejanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Kai sekarang top-less..

Sehun kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya diantara selangkangan Kai kemudian menekuk kedua kaki Kai sehingga mengangkang.

Dengan cekatan Sehun melepas sepatu Kai. Kemudian alis Sehun mengrenyit dan intens memandangi kaki Kai..

Kaki yang satunya tidak memakai sepatu? **Kemana sepatu satunya?** Kemudian Sehun memandang lebih tajam, kaki Kai semakin memerah dan terlihat amat sakit dengan sedikit lebam biru..

"Astaga!" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau Kai sedang terkilir dan tadi ia memijat pergelangan kakinya jadi.. sepatu Kai..

"Kai, sepatumu.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"**Tertinggal di kelas..** aku.. belum memakainya setelah kau memijat kakiku.." Kai memandang Sehun yang merundukkan tubuhnya agak rendah, wajah Sehun yang berada diatas antara selangkangannya, kedua tangannya yang memegangi kedua paha Kai.

Terlihat seperti posisi siap memakan Kai. Wajah Kai memerah, melihat betapa tampannya orang yang teman-temannya sebut sebagai ice prince itu,

**Ice Prince yang sangat hebat diranjang..** dan hanya Kai yang tahu soal yang satu ini.

**PUK!**

Kai mengatupkan kedua pahanya pelan sehingga kepala Sehun terjepit diantara lutut Kai. Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah, kedua tangannya meremas dan membelai paha mulus Kai yang masih terbalut celana seragam, pikirannya membayangkan hal yang iya-iya.. (Sehun mesum .)

Kai bangkit kemudian duduk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu memegangi tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi tak hentinya mengelus paha Kai. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun yang diapit paha jenjangnya.

**CHUU~**

Kai mencium bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian melepas jepitan kakinya.

Sehun menyeringai, ia angkat kaki Kai kemudian ia letakkan di bahunya yang tegap.

Kai terpaksa menidurkan tubuhnya lagi karena kakinya yang terangkat.

**CKLEK!**

Sehun membuka sabuk Kai lalu mulai melepasnya. Kemudian Sehun membuka kancing celana Kai, setelah itu ia membuka resleting celana Kai.

"Hitam.." Sehun melihat dengan jelas celana dalam Kai, warnanya hitam. Menambah kesan sexy tan kulit Kai yang perutnya berkeringat.

Sehun menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit celana Kai. Rupanya Sehun sudah tidak sabar sehingga menjilat kulit perut bawah Kai.

**Kecup-Jilat-Hisap-Kecup..**

"Manis.. manis sekali.." Sehun tersenyum sejenak kemudian mengecup kulit itu lagi.

"Sehunna.. jangan" Kai memegang kepala Sehun berusaha menjauhkannya. Namun Sehun akhirnya bisa melepaskan celana Kai sehingga kini Kai naked total.

**How So Sexy..**

Sehun memandang Kai, wajah Kai terlihat takut dan kesakitan.

Tunggu! Kesakitan?

"Kai.. dahimu?" Sehun langsung beranjak mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan sikunya agar tidak menindih tubuh Kai. Memenjarakan Kai dalam sekapan tubuhnya.

Mata Sehun memandang intens dahi Kai yang sedari tadi mengalirkan darah lewat goresan kecil kulit dahinya.

"Ini.. mian chagiya.." Sehun menjilat darah Kai yang menetes kemudian mulai mengecup lembut luka Kai.

"Akh! Sehunnie sakiit…" Kai meremas kerah seragam Sehun kuat.

"Sudah bersih chagiya" Sehun tidur disamping Kai, memegang pundak Kai dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menarik Kai untuk tidur diatasnya. Sehun membelai rambut wangi Kai. Kai memejamkan kepalanya merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Sehun.

"Sehun hangat.. Kai suka" Kai mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian menarik selimut tebal berwarna hitam untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tepatnya tubuh naked Kai yang ada diatasnya.

"Sehun.." Kai bersuara lagi.

"Ne.." suara Sehun merendah. Tangannya menyisir rambut harum Kai.

"Sehun kenapa ajak Kai ke kamar Sehun?" Kai bertanya. Tangan Kai memainkan kerah kemeja seragam Sehun.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Dan ia sadar.. Ia salah, ia hampir saja melakukan hal buruk pada **calon istrinya (?) itu..**

"Karena aku ingin Kai benar-benar istirahat dari kesibukan Kai agar Kai **cepat sembuh**" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai. Dasar sok mengelak! Padahal niat awalnya ingin memperkosa si manis sexy tan ini! Huh -_-

"Gomawo Sehunnie.. Kai tidur ya.." Kai menghentikan tangannya yang memainkan kerah Sehun. mengistirahatkan tangannya itu pada pundak Sehun. Sehun meraihnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kai.

"Mimpi indah My Princess.. mimpikan aku" Sehun meletakkan tangan Kai ke posisi semula kemudian tertidur juga.

**==TBC==**

Ada kejanggalan lagi disini.. hayo apa? Pokoknya ff ini bukan cuma Sehun yang absurd, tapi alurnya juga..

Gantung gitu.. gak jadi NC-an

RnR oke bro?


	4. Chapter 4

**BEBERAPA WAKTU KEMUDIAN..**

"Eungh.. hm? Jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia duduk lalu mengucek matanya dan memandang jam lingkaran yang amat besar terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"Jam 6 sore.." Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandinya. (Tentu saja untuk mandi)

Setelah itu ia mengenakan kaos putih yang longgar dan celana selutut. Ia duduk termenung di tempat duduk belajarnya. Sepertinya ada ingatannya yang hilang.. tapi apa?

"Kenapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya (?)

"Kai.." Sehun memerah tiap teringat wajah manis tubuh sexy itu

"EH!? KAIII!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari menelusuri seluruh ruang dan kolong di rumahnya yang **segede bandara** (?)

"otokhae? Kai, Kai, Kai," Sehun memanggili bidadarinya itu.

Sejam berlalu dan kini terlihat anak Oh itu tergeletak lemas di karpet kamarnya. Matanya terpejam, keringat mengalir deras, dan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Apa itu tadi mimpi lagi?" Sehun memandang sendu. Selalu mimpi seperti kenyataan, tapi tidak ada bukti sama sekali akan kejadian itu bisa disebutt nyata, jadi itu.. **mimpi..**

Sehun hanya mendesah kesal dan kecewa malam itu.

**06.23 ...**

"Ya eoma, Sehun baik-baik saja.." suara Sehun di depan rumahnya. Sehun telah mengenakan seragam sekolah rapih, bersandar di mobilnya.

"Ya, eoma tenang saja, Sehun bisa jaga diri, Sehun selalu pulang sebelum jam 5 kok sekarang. Ne.." Sehun mulai memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Eoma juga appa jaga kesehatan, yasudah aku berangkat sekolah dulu, aku tutup telfonnya ne.." Sehun akhirnya mematikan sambungan telfon dengan eomannya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolahnya.

**At class..**

"Hm? Tas siapa ini?" kali ini Sehun bingung lagi, ada tas berbeda lagi di kursi satu bangkunya. Tas itu warnanya hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan warna merah, terlihat keren dan bagus.

Itu jelas bukan tas Baekhyun karena Sehun melihat sendiri tas milik Baekhyun ada di sebelah tas Tao di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Oh.. itu tas Kai, ia katanya ingin duduk satu bangku denganmu Hunna.." Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku depan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ooh.. terus Baekhyun kemana?" Sehun bertanya lagi sambil duduk dikursinya dan menaruh tas hitamnya.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja, Baekki kan duduk dengan Tao, dan mereka sedang berduaan di kantin" Chanyeol mengambil komik dari lacinya.

"Yeol, jangan bermesraan dengan Sehun, masa aku baru berangkat sekolah sudah dipanas-panasi.." suara berat menginterupsi Tanya jawab antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Suara itu berasal dari namja tower yang barusaja duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi samping Chanyeol, satu bangku dengan Chanyeol.

"Yah, woles saja Kris, kau boleh ambil Chanyeol sekarang" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya akan keluar kelas.

"Ya, magnae, mau kemana?" Kris bertanya saat Sehun hampir menghilang berbelok keluar.

"Mau cari **bidadariku**!" Sehun berteriak dari luar sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Sedang alis Kris naik sebelah dengan ekspresi aneh.. minta penjelasan.

"Itu.. si magnae kita sedang cari Kai imut kita.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Seketika wajah Kris terdiam. Memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"A… wae? Ada yang salah Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya karena tingkah Kris yang tidak biasa memandangnya begitu.

"Kau **cantik sekali** saat tersenyum seperti tadi Yeol.." Kris menjawab dengan pandangannya yang tak mau lepas dari mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersipu malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan komik di tangannya agar Kris tidak melihat rona merah pipinya.

"Kris?" Chanyeol menurunkan komiknya. Dilihatnya Kris yang sedang sibuk membaca novel.

"Ne?" Kris masih sibuk membaca novelnya. **Sudah biasa**, Kris akan begitu jika sudah dipegangi novel. Tapi berbeda, jika ada orang mengganggu, Kris tidak segan-segan membuatnya babak belur karena mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca novel, **kecuali.. Chanyeol**, Chanyeol bahkan **lebih berharga** dari seluruh waktunya membaca novel, hehe.

"Apa kau setuju Kai manis kita.. dimiliki oleh magnae kita?" Chanyeol menutup komiknya. Chanyeol serius, Kris tahu itu, maka Kris juga menutup novelnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya duduk kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tinggal tanya Ummanya saja.." Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersipu lagi.

"Umma, Daddy, Sehun kemana?" suara namja terdengar dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kris. namja dengan tinggi hampir setinggi Sehun itu berdiri disamping bangkunya bersama Sehun.

"Oh, Kai, Sehun sedang mencarimu diluar tadi" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Umma, Kai suka Sehun. umma ijinin Kai dekat Sehun?" Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan aegyonya.

"Aa.. ne, Umma dan Daddy **setuju** Kai sama Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Kya! Gomawo Umma, Daddy.." Kai berloncat-loncat senang.

"Yasudah sekarang cari Sehun sana, Daddy sayang Kai, hati-hati ne.." Kris mengusak rambut Kai yang harum dan halus itu.

"Ne. pay-pay Daddy, Umma" Kai berlari semangat keluar kelas mencari Sehun.

"Look.. anak kita bahagia" Kris menunjuk Kai yang berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku juga bahagia Kris.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Nado, Chanyeol-ah" Kris mengaitkan tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan membaca dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

Banyak pasangan kekasih di sekolah serta songsaenim yang ingin menjadikan Kai sebagai anak mereka karena Kai imut, manis, pintar, baik hati, dll. Dan **pasangan beruntung** yang dianggap Kai sebagai orang tua kedua, setelah orangtua kandung Kai adalah Kris dan Chanyeol.

**At Canteen..**

"Haish.. Kai dimana..?" Sehun sudah memutari sekitar kantin tidak dilihatnya Kai. Akhirnya ia lelah dan terduduk di kursi paling pojok kantin itu.

Ditangan Sehun sudah ada dua kotak susu segar, yang satu rasa vanilla dan yang satu strawberry.

Niatnya sih yang strawberry untuk Kai, tapi Kai tak kunjung terlihat juga, Sehun cemas susunya tidak dingin dan segar lagi.

"Sehunnie.." Kai duduk di samping Sehun secara tiba-tiba lalu memeluk lengan Sehun dan mengusapkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

Sehun kaget dan sedikit terlonjak, tapi ia langsung menyamankan dirinya lagi.

"Ka..Kai?" suara Sehun **terbata** lagi tiap ada Kai(?)

"Ya?" Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sehun, tapi pandangannya menuju sesuatu yang dipegang tangan kanan Sehun yang dipeluknya.

Sehun menyadari kemana arah pandangan Kai segera menyerahkan **kotak susu strawberry** di tangan kanannya kepada Kai.

"Aku membeli ini untuk Kai.." Sehun memandang lurus kearah Kai, berharap Kai menerimanya.

"Ah? Gomawo Sehunnie!" Kai langsung mengambilnya. Sehun memandang Kai sambil tersenyum, memandangi bidadarinya yang **sangat yeppo..**

"Sehunnie.. tusukkan sedotannya" Kai ber-aegyo sambil menyodorkan sedotan dan kotak susu strawberrynya. Sehun hampir mimisan sekarang.

**=SEHUN POV=**

"Ah ne," aku ambil sedotan dan kotak susu Kai, segera ku tusukkan sedotannya lalu kusodorkan lagi kotak itu pada Kai.

"Ini, sudah" aku menyodorkannya pada Kai, tapi Kai tak segera menerimanya.

"Ada apa? ada yang salah?" aku mulai ragu, aku takut berbuat salah, apa aku salah menusuk sedotannya? Tapi aku menusuknya tepat di lubang sedotan kok.

**SRUUUUT…**

Omo! Ternyata Kai langsung meminum susu itu dari sedotannya tanpa memegangnya, susu itu masih ditanganku, ah.. romantic sekali posisi aku dan Kai saat ini. Beberapa fans dan pemburu hati Kai memandang tajam kearahku, tapi ah.. **cuek saja**.

Kudekatkan tubuhku kearah Kai, kulihat dia masih konsentrasi dengan acara meminum sekotak susu strawberry ditangan kananku. Kugiring dia duduk dipangkuanku.

Dan berhasil, Kai dengan nyamannya duduk dipangkuanku dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuhku, kupeluk erat pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku. Jemari tangan kirinya bertautan dengan indahnya dengan jemari tangan kiriku yang memeluknya. Tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kananku menahan posisi tangan kananku agar ia tetap bisa meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Kai wangi sekali.." kutelusupkan wajahku diantara helaian rambut wanginya. Kemudian kusandarkan kepalaku pada pundak Kai. Ku kecup sebentar kulit lehernya yang tidak tertutup kerah kemeja sekolah.

"Sehun.. geli.." Kai mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di pangkuanku.

"Ah maaf" aku hentikan kegiatanku mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigiti leher jenjangnya itu.

"Kalau mau cicipi Kai lebih baik jangan disini.." Kai memainkan jemari kiriku yang masih terKait dengan jemari kirinya.

"Aku mau dirimu.. Kai" kuturunkan perlahan tubuhnya dari pangkuanku lalu kutarik Kai menuju parkiran. Kami agak berlari karena.. nafsuku yang sudah terlanjur naik!

"Sehun, pelan-pelan.." kulihat ia tersandung sandung tidak bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku, matanya memandangku dengan bersemu.

Segera kuhempaskan tubuhnya di jok penumpang samping kemudi lalu ku tutup.

Aku berlari ke jok kemudi lalu melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh.

**==TBC==**

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Berusaha untuk tidak mesum adalah keputusan Sehun kali ini, tapi sama aja.. akhirnya juga culik Kai sekap di rumah dan bikin anak (?)

**Kasitau aku gimana cara bales review kalian, kan kasihan gk ku bales entar dikira aku gk perhatian readers setiaku.. hehe**

RnR yach..


	5. Chapter 5

**At Sehun house..**

**BRUGH..**

Kudorongkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang di kasur kamarku. Kulihat wajahnya yang benar-benar panic. Aah.. bahkan wajahnya yang ketakutan **lebih menggoda untuk digagahi daripada semua artis yeoja video porn jepang koleksiku..** hehe..

Kutindih tubuhnya lalu satu persatu kutanggalkan pakaiannya hingga kini ia naked total. Wajahnya memerah dan takut, bibirnya **bergetar..** omo.. aku makin ingin menyantapnya sekarang..

**BRUGH!**

Ia mendorong tubuhku kesamping sehingga ia lepas dariku. Ia berlari dengan gugup menuju pintu kamarku yang tentusaja sudah kukunci dan kuncinya sudah kusimpan di tempat aman.

Kulihat ia benar-benar ketakutan, ia menggedor pintu kamarku berusaha memancing orang diluar kamar membukakan pintu.

"Dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan dirimu Kai.." aku turun dari kasur, kulepas dasi dan sabukku, kubuka dua kancing atas kemeja seragamku. Akupun berjalan menuju Kai.

Kini ia duduk meringkuk di pojok dekat pintu, ia berusaha menutupi tubuh polos indahnya dan memandangku dengan mata puppynya, ahaha.. tenang chagiya, akan kutandai segera tubuh indahmu itu..

"Sehun.. jangan.. Kai takut.." Kai makin meringkuk dan makin cemas setelah tubuhnya menabrak dinding dingin pojokan itu. Itu artinya Kai sudah tak dapat kemana-mana lagi. Kujongkokkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan malaikatku yang sedang meringkuk itu. Kuangkat dagunya agar melihatku. Bibir seksinya itu bergetar mengundangku untuk mencicipinya.

"aku ingin merasakan bibirmu Kai" setelah kuucapkan itu segera ku cium dengan lembut bibirnya. Mencoba selembut mungkin agar ia tidak takut lagi. Tangannya meremas seragam bagian pundakku. Tubuhnya yang bergetar mulai rileks sedikit-demi sedikit. Setelah kurasa ia sudah cukup tenang, kuraih pinggang rampingnya, kudekatkan kearahku perlahan dan ia mengikuti gerakanku. Kai akhirnya duduk dipangkuanku dengan bibir kami yang masih bertautan. Makin lama ciuman kami makin dalam dan liar, tangannya dengan pasrah mengalung dileherku. Kakinya juga memeluk pinggangku erat. Kutekan tengkuknya agar ciuman kami makin dalam. Akhirnya ia mau membuka bibirnya. Dengan segera kulesatkan lidahku untuk mencicipi rongga mulutnya.

"Lepaskan bajuku Kai.." kataku setelah ciuman kami berdua lepas. Nafas kami memburu, ah.. panas sekali tubuhku, suaraku juga makin berat karena nafsuku yang makin tinggi, tanganku tak hentinya meremas butt nya dan mataku benar-benar berharap tubuh dalam rengkuhanku ini milikku seutuhnya, ani! Jiwa raga cinta hidup matinya milikku! **Seluruhnya milikku!**

Kurasakan jemarinya yang mengelus dada bidangku turun hingga perut ber abs ku.

"Kau suka chagiya?" aku bertanya tepat ditelinganya dengan suara beratku ia mengangguk pelan. Lalu segera kukulum terlinganya, tubuhnya berjengit sejenak lalu tangannya erat memegangi pundak tegapku.

"Aaaangh.. Se.. Sehuuun.." ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendesahkan namaku. Ahaha, indahnya.. suaranya.. kuelus seluruh inci tubuhnya sembari kubuat kissmark disepanjang leher jenjangnya. Halus.. kulitnya manis, wangi, dan lembut sekali..

"Kai, manis.. harum.. lembut.. indah.. yeppo.." kujilati kedua matanya yang tertutup, perlahan kulihat bibirnya yang mengulas senyum.

Entah sejak kapan kini Kai terus mendesahkan namaku dan aku sudah menghisapi adik kecilnya dan dua jemariku keluar masuk hole sempitnya.

"Sehuuun.. aangh.." Kai mengeluarkannya didalam mulutku, dengan senang hati kutelan tanpa ragu.

"Rasanya manis sekali chagiya.." kukecup bibirnya kilas.

Tubuh tan nya dialiri keringat makin terlihat sexy, nafasnya terengah, wajahnya seperti minta digagahi dimataku.. khe khe..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" tubuh Kai tersentak Kai berteriak keras setelah kulesatkan jari ketigaku masuk seluruhnya padanya.

"Mian yeobo.. ini agar kau tidak kesakitan saat milikku nanti yang masuk" kukecup kedua matanya, kujilat air matanya yang mengalir. Aku jadi agak tidak tega.

"Sehunna.. appo.." Kai memandangku sendu.

"Akan kugerakkan pelan.." aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Sssh.. appo.." matanya terpejam, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Eungh! Se.. aaangh.. Sehunnie.. eung.. aah…" Kai mendesah merdu saat ketiga jariku menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Segera kuperdalam tusukanku dan kupercepat gerakan jemariku. Kulihat tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak, bibirnya yang mendesakan namaku, matanya yang makin sayu. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mengejang dan ia mengeluarkan spermanya lagi. Kujilat dan kutelan seluruh spermanya yang tumpah diperutnya.

"Sehun..aku.. ingin mencobanya.." Kai berkata agak ragu. Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar **keraguan dan ketakutan** dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jika aku yang mengambilnya pertama?" aku memandang lurus kearah matanya. Yang kudapat hanya ketakutan kecemasan..

"Arraseo.. **kita sudahi ini, Kai**, aku tak ingin jika kau tak mau.." aku mulai beranjak dari kasur tapi tangan halusnya memegang lenganku.

"Hajima.. hiks.. hiks.." Hhya! Apa yang kuperbuat sampai ia menangis begitu? Aish! Aku ini mencintainya tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya? Aku **calon suami yang buruk!**

"Uljima.. jangan menangis chagiya.. apa salahku hm?" aku kecup kedua matanya, kujilat airmata bening yang mengalir indah itu. Aah.. ini sungguh semua kesalahanku!

"Sehun.. Kai **ingin punya anak** dari Sehun dan jadi seperti appa dan umma bersama Sehun.. tapi.. huks.." aish! Ia sesenggukan, **ia mengatakan ingin punya anak dari..**

"Anak dariku?" aku bertanya dengan wajah shock ku tepat diatasnya.

"Ne, aku ingin jadi ummanya dan Sehun jadi appanya.. hiks.." **ia mengatakan ingin jadi..**

"Kai ingin jadi istriku?" aku bertanya lebih shock lagi.

"Ne.. tapi.. hiks, hiks.. Kai namja! **Kai tidak bisa melahirkan**!" ia memukuli pelan pundak tegapku yang setia mengurungnya dibawahku.

"Aku tidak peduli chagi, kita bisa adopsi anak, aku menerimamu apa adanya.." kukecup keningnya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya kemudian kami berciuman mesra lama sekali.

"Kenapa Sehun memilih Kai?" ia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya **imut.**

"Karena Kai manis, cantik, seksi, indah, lembut, harum, baik, pintar, hebat, ramah, menyenangkan, perhatian, dan masiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banyak lagi, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Kai" aku memberinya senyum terbaikku.

"Gomawo.. johae Sehunnie" ia memelukku, akupun makin merapatkan tubuhku padanya hingga aku benar-benar menindihnya, aku menyadari kalau Kai merasa berat dengan tubuhku sehingga aku membalik tubuhku, jadilah aku tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Kai yang ada diatasku. Kami saling berhadapan, menyalurkan kehangatan tanpa batas sehelai benangpun.

Kutarik selimut tebal berwarna hitam milikku untuk menutupi tubuh naked kami. Akupun tertidur pulas dengan pelukan nyaman malaikatku yang indah ini.

**==TBC==**

Ini akhirnya Sehun gak jadi NC-an beneran.. kasihan loh.. padahal udah mau mulai, tapi.. asu-dahlah.. hehe, yang penting pelukan naked juga boleh kan?

RnR please


	6. Chapter 6

**Aku akhirnya update ini ff!**

**Silent Readers.. Please Review setelah baca..**

**08.56 pm.. at school.. **

**Sehun sedang duduk bersama Kris di kelas..**

**Prince Ice and King Dragon sit together!?**

**Pertanda Kiamat..**

Kris biasa dengan kusyuk membaca novel.. Sehun yang terpaksa bungkam suara agar tidak bonyok dihajar naga..

**=SEHUN POV=**

Aku masih merenungi kejadian itu.. itu terasa amat nyata! Tapi kenapa seolah itu mimpi lagi? Itu seperti mimpi karena aku selalu bangun dari tidurku tetapi..

**Tidak ada Kai disana**! Haish! Ini keterlaluan! Aku seperti namja gila saja!

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Langkah dua orang berhenti didepan Kris dan Sehun.

Itu Chanyeol yang memapah Kai.

"Ya! Magnae.. kau apakan anak ku hingga kakinya begini?" Chanyeol menunjuk kaki Kai yang membiru lebam di pergelangan kakinya sehingga tidak menggunakan sepatu. Chanyeol datang dengan memapah Kai yang baru saja dari UKS.

"Kai? Kenapa kakimu?" tak kuindahkan pertanyaan namja tower itu. Mataku terfokus pada kaki Kai-ku. kulihat kaki Kai yang membiru itu. Astaga malaikatku terluka!

**BLETAK!**

"Yak appo yeol pabbo!" aku berteriak karena Chanyeol dengan wolesnya menjitak kepalaku.

"Kau itu ditanya malah balas tanya!" Chanyeol memandang dengan death glarenya.

Jadilah kami berdua adu death glare (?)

**Sret.. Sret.. Sreet..**

Kurasakan tangan seseorang disampingku sengelus letak jitakan Chanyeol dikepalaku tadi dengan perlahan.

Tapi.. ini bukan tangan naga yang besar itu, tangan ini lembut, ini tangan..

"Hunnie, sudah, ini kemarin Kai lari di taman sekolah malah tersandung akar dan terkilir saja kok.." itu tangan bidadariku!

Astaga, pantas halus dan wangi sekali! Hehe.

"Umma, Kai tak apa kok" Kai tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ommona.. Kai baby.. neomu kyeopta!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Chanyeol! Jangan sakiti my Angel!" aku tidak sudi Chanyeol pegang-pegang Kai!

"Dia anakku!" Chanyeol mulai naik lagi emosinya.

"Tapi dia Istriku!" aku naik emosi juga! **Cial!** Kebawa suasana!

"Hunnie ikut Kai!" Kai menarik tanganku. Kulit telapaknya menyentuh pergelangan tanganku dan rasanya halus sekali!

"Hn?" aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya merasakan tangannya yang menarikku seolah ia ingin segera menjauh enah kemana namun..

**BRUGH!**

"Akhs!" Kai teriak kesakitan. Ia.. **jatuh?!**

Kelas yang saat ini istirahat dan hanya diisi aku, my angel, dan duo tower itu jadi sepi.

**KRIK - KRIK - KRIK**

**Ngalahin Sepinya Kuburan**.

Si Yeol matanya melotot nglihatin anaknya yang tengkurap dilantai kesakitan.

Akunya jadi patung karena syok.

Dan ada rasa-rasa dingin enggak enak yang menerpa perasaan ku..

**Ini aura-**

"**WTH!? EVIL OH SEHUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMEGANGNYA SAAT IA AKAN JATUH!? HARUSNYA KAU MENJAGANYA KARENA IA BELUM BISA BERJALAN DENGAN KAKI LEBAMNYA!"** astaga! Naga yang tertidur dalam timbunan jutaan kata dalam novel bangun! Hiii~

Segera Chanyeol meraih pundak Kai dan membangunkannya dan menggiring Kai untuk duduk.

Sedang aku.. harus **berurusan dengan naga..** hii~

Aku berusaha menjelaskan sebisaku.. cari alasan suliiit ternyata!

"Kris tenang dulu. Aku hany-" dan yang kulihat adalah kepalan tangan yang dengan cepatnya menuju kearah wajahku hingga terdengar bunyi..

**DUAKH!**

"Argh!" appo! Ini sakit sekali! Dipukul sampai terkoyak begini pipiku.. hiks.. loh kok evil kayak gue cengeng? Author gimana sih bikin karakterku?

"Itu untuk mengganggu konsentrasiku pada novel" ia berjalan mendekatiku yang mundur karena pukulan kerasnya.

**BUAGH!**

"Argh!" appo! Ia memukul pelipisku! Aku sampai terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika tanganku tak membantu menyangga tubuhku. Aku berusaha berdiri lagi.

"itu untuk kau yang membentak my wife" Chanyeol maksudnya..

"Dan.." astaga.. ni naga nakutin banget **pakek gantung kalimat segala..**

**DBUUAGGHHH!**

"AAARRGHHH!" **cial!** Yang ini sakit bangeet! Si naga nendang perutku pake kaki jerapahnya!

**BRUAGH! BRUGH! BRAK!**

Gue sampe **terbang** gini.. dan mendarat dengan punggung nabrak pojokan meja yang lancip itu dan sampe ngerusak tatanan meja kelas. Meja pada dempet, kursi sampe pada jatuh lagih.. ni naga kuat banget.. **patah nih tulang, remuk nih usus, bocor nih lambung!**

"that is for my cute son.." Kris menghadiahi jitakan kecil dikepalaku sebagai tanda sayang sebelum pergi menarik Chanyeol keluar kelas entah kemana dan meninggalkan aku sekarat disini bersama..

"Kai?" ah! Aku ingat ia masih disini! aku memanggilnya hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan istriku itu karena aku cukup sakit hanya dengan menggerakkan punggungku untuk bangun.

"Hu..hunnie.. hiks.. hiks.." ia.. malaikatku.. menangis? Suaranya persis seperti khayalanku kemarin. Aku jadi ragu apakah benar kemarin itu **hanya mimpi?**

"Uljima chagiya, aku tak rela membiarkanmu menangis" aku berusaha bangun dengan tenaga yang kupunya tapi rasanya **susah!**

Sakit sekali! Namja macam apa aku ini, begini saja tidak kuat.. ish!

**BRUGH!**

Kudengar suara tubuh terjatuh kelantai dan saat kulirik kebelakang itu..

"Kai! Kenapa berusaha berdiri? Sekarang kau jatuh lagi, diamlah disana aku akan-"

"Sehunnie disitu saja! Kai –hiks-akan ke hunnie!" ia berteriak dengan sesenggukan. Mau tak mau aku menerima keinginannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak berani memandang dirinya yang terlihat kesusahan.. **seakan aku ini tak berguna..**

**Srrt.. Srrt..**

Itu tentu suara tubuh Kai yang diseret (disini Kai lebih cantik dan lebih sexy dari suster ngesot, oke?) karena kaki kirinya yang terkilir itu.

**Cialan** aku tak dapat membantunya!

"Hunnie, buka matamu.." kudengar suara indah itu mengalun ditelingaku.. perlahan kubuka mataku dan terlihat wajah cantik itu kini dihiasi jejak air matanya. Kuhapus dengan jemariku. Kuelus dan kuraba bentuk wajah indah itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhanku. Makin lama kutarik ia mendekat kearahku hingga ia kini duduk dipangkuanku. Jemarinya yang lentik meremas kemeja seragamku. Kuganti jemariku dengan bibirku. Kukecupi setiap inci wajahnya.

Sungguh wangi keringatya, rambutnya halus sekali, kukecup kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dahinya dan turun ke bibir penuhnya namun ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Wae?" jujur aku kecewa. **Kai menolakku!**

"hidung Kai **nanti mengenai luka Hunnie**.." aigo polos sekali! Wajahnya cute sekali!

"Tidak sakit kalau Kai yang pegang kok" hehe, sok keren gue.

**Padahal yang namanya luka kalo kesenggol dikit ya sakitnya bukan maen bro!**

"Kai ingin obati hunnie" Kai langsung berdiri tegak dari pangkuanku.

"Kai! Nanti jatuh lagi!" aku langsung membelalakkan mataku kaget dan was was.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kai kuat!" yang kulihat didepanku saat ini adalah malaikat dengan sayap yang patah namun dengan hati yang kuat. Aku tertegun.. **dia sempurna..**

"Ne!" entah darimana aku bangun dan kuat untuk berdiri. **Inilah kekuatan cinta!** Ceile..

"Kajja!" ia memegang pergelangan tanganku lagi.

"Hya! Kai!" aku berteriak karena..

**GBRUGH!**

"aakh.. hunnie, kau berath.. eengh.." itu suara Kai-ku. Jelas inilah posisi kami sekarang. Aku terjatuh diatas bidadari manis ini **hehe.**

"Mian, apa kau bisa bangun?" aku langsung berlutut dan meraih tangannya mencoba menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Aaaich!" Kai berteriak lagi ketika dirinya oleng dan akan jatuh kembali

**Hup!**

Kini aku langsung peluk pinggangnya jadi ia tak terjatuh lagi.

"Gwenchana?" aku membisikkan suaraku di belakang telinganya.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri.. sakit sekali hunnie.." ah, wajahnya makin imut dengan mata puppynya.

"Aku gendong ne" aku tak mengindahkan kata-katanya selanjutnya karena kini aku buta akan cinta **(tuli karena cinta tepatnya, hhe)**.

Kakiku melangkah keluar dari kelas. Tak kuhiraukan bel masuk pelajaran. Kini tanganku dengan ringannya menggendong bidal malaikatku. Entah hilang kemana rasa sakit ditubuhku ini. Semua lenyap jika bersamanya. **Bahkan tertembak berkali-kalipun aku tetap dapat tersenyum bila melihat wajahnya.**

**==TBC==**

Ini lebih panjang dan ini kisah perjuangan Oh Sehun yang bener-bener absurd..

Masa Kainya jatuh didepannya tengkurep dia cuma ngelihatin coba.. jahat..

Tapi gapapalah..

Review ya.. hehe

Sesuai salah satu saran dari reader setia gue..=

_**Warning:**_

**Kalo review FF ini belom 60 aku gak mau publish lanjutan chap NC HUNKAI di UKS! _(Chap 7)_**

**So.. yang mau baca NC harus Review! hehe :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Sexy!**

terimakasih buat all yang udah review!

ini dia..

yang ditunggu-tunggu..

HUNKAI Shipper ayo tereak bersama! hehe

Ini belum NC..

Mian, ya masa langsung NC padahal Sehun masih babak belur gitu, ya harus lewatin chap ini dulu baru NC, hhe

Let's Read!

**HunKai**

**..**

**Black Sexy!**

**.**

**.**

**BRUGH! **

Kulempar tubuh indah itu keatas kasur UKS.

UKS yang kumasuki ini adalah UKS khusus OSIS, dan OSIS adalah anak-anak yang cukup sibuk untuk sempat duduk sebentar di UKS. **Jadi UKS ini sepiii sekali, hehe.**

"Kenapa kita ke UKS OSIS hunnie? Kenapa tidak ke UKS Siswa?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut. Terus terang ia agak rebahan dan itu saja sudah menggodaku.

"Karena disini sepi jadi aku bisa istirahat, dan ini UKS OSIS jadi Kai pasti tahu dengan jelas dimana letak obat-obatannya" wow, hehe, **raja alesan** nih gue..

"Ah, hunnie benar juga! Aku akan ambilka-hyaa!"

**HAP!**

Kai ternyata lupa dengan sakit kakinya, ia dengan teledor turun dari kasur UKS dan untungnya aku tangkap sehingga ia tidak jadi ambruk dilantai.

"Kai, kau masih sakit, jangan memaksakan diri" aku mendudukkannya dipinggiran kasur.

"Tapi Kai mau ambil obatnya" Kai beraegyo didepanku. **Imutnya!**

"n..ne.. sini aku gendong ya" aku akan berbalik untuk menggendongnya dibelakang namun tangannya memegang bahuku, mencegahku membalik badan.

"Wae?" aku mengrenyitkan alisku.

"Begini saja Hunnie" Kai mengalungkan tangannya dileherku.

Kaki Kai memeluk pinggangku erat dari depan dan tanganku menumpu pinggangnya agar tidak melorot kakinya melingkar indah di pinggangku. Wajah kami berhadapan sangat dekat. Ingin rasanya segera kuraih bibir manis itu.

"Begini lebih nyaman hunnie" Kai menyamankan letak tangannya.

**CHU~~**

Kai mencium kilas bibirku. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Aku.. blank sejenak!

"N.. ne" kemudian kakiku melangkah kearah manapun ruangan itu Kai tunjuk. Kai menggunakan tangannya untuk mengambil dan membawa Kain kasa, obat merah, dan kotak PPPK.

Kini aku sedang tiduran terlentang di kasur UKS, dan my angel menduduki pinggangku dengan **mengangkang** karena kakinya sakit jika ditekuk sedikit saja, uuh.. **kasihan sekali**, tapi **pemandangan yang indah sekali** dari sini melihatnya duduk diatasku, kekeke..

"Hunnie, Kai mau obati luka hunnie yang ada diperut dulu, ada tidak?" ia memiringkan kepalanya imut, aku akan memakannya jika ia memaKai bandana kelinci.

"Ada kok, disini.. tadi ditendang Kris keras sekali" aku berusaha membuat suaraku seolah aku amat kesakitan, tapi emang sakit sih, soalnya **tu naga salah tendang!**

Karena ia lebih tinggi dariku, maka tinggi tendangannya untuk lawan **yang sama tinggi** emang kena perut!

Nah.. aku kan lebih pendek, jelas tendangannya melenceng **jauh keatas dari perutku** dan malah **kena pleura! Diafragma ku copot! Lambungku bocor! Untung gak sampe gagal jantung dan sesek napas ato tulang rusuk patah dan nusuk salah satu organ dalem gue..** (lebay)

"Hunnie diam saja, Kai janji mau obatin Sehun dengan tangan Kai sendiri!" Kai mendekat kearahku, tubuhnya mulai merebah, ia meremas kerah kemeja seragamku, dan setelah itu..

**PLUK! PLUK! PLUK! **

**Yaoloh..** gue kira mau cium dan mau jadi **uke agrasif**, gak taunya cuma bukain kemeja seragamku karena mau ngasih balm anti lebam di perut atasku.

"Kai, jangan Cuma buka tiga kancingnya, lepasin aja sekalian soalnya punggungku juga sakit kena meja tadi" aku menyarankan.

"Ah, ne" ia melanjutkan membuka kemejaku hingga kancingnya terlepas semua kemudian perlahan ia membuka kemejaku hingga menampangkan pemandangan tubuh putih bersihku.

"Hunnie.. Kai suka tubuh hunnie, Kai tidak punya ini" Kai menunjuk sesuatu diperutku. Akupun melirik dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalaku karena posisi rebahan aku agak sulit melihat apa yang Kai tunjuk.

"Oh, itu abs, hanya seme yang punya" aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kai tidak punya, jadi Kai uke?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iya, Kai boleh kok jadi ukenya Sehun, Sehun akan jaga Kai dan lakuin apa aja buat Kai" aku tersenyum tipis tulus memandang matanya yang perlahan berbinar.

"Yey! Kai jadi ukenya Sehun!" polosnya dia, **bahkan aku yakin ia tidak tahu artinya 'uke'**. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang sedang menduduki pinggangku yang otomatis buttnya itu menekan-nekan adik kecilku.. rasanya.. aah..

"Kai, katanya mau obati?" aku memegang jemarinya yang memegangi balm penghilang memar agar ia berhenti menggoda si adik kecil.

"Of course hunnie" ia bersemangat dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hunnie, sanggain tubuh Kai biar Kai enggak jatuh diatas Sehun" ia sedang mengolesi balm itu disekitar perut atasku yang agak lebam merah biru.

"Ah ne" aku memegangi pinggang ramping dan pundaknya agar ia tidak ambruk ditubuhku karena tangannya tak kuat menyangga sebagai uke(?)

**NYUUT~**

Kai menekan rasa sakitku!

"Aargh!" sakit bangeeet!

"Hunnie, sakit ya?" aku melihat dengan jelas ia mendangak menatapku dengan pandangan indahnya, namun jari lentik halusnya itu yang menyakitiku, ia menekan bagian tulang iga bawahku yang kulihat berwarna biru dan merah dan terlihat **paling parah.**

"Kata umma, kalau sakitnya dicium nanti hilang sakitnya" Kai mengamati intens memar itu. (umma yang dimaksud tentu Chanyeol)

"Jeongmal?" aku menatapnya agak menahan rasa gemasku, anak ini amat polos!

"Kai coba ya.." ia bersuara manis kemudian..

**CHUU~~**

Ia mengecup lembut lukaku, halus bibirnya menyapu lukaku dengan hati-hati, aku tak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Nah, pasti cepat sembuh!" ia mengakhiri kecupannya dan tersenyum bangga(?) lalu melanjutkan mengoleskan balm pada bagian itu.

Aku masih diam memandanginya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Hunnie, sekarang tidurnya telungkup ya? Kai mau obati punggung Sehun" Kai agak mangangkat tubuhnya agar aku bisa membalikkan tubuhku jadi tengkurap lalu ia duduk kembali dipunggung bawahku.

Tangannya mengolesi dengan lembut dan hati-hati, aku sampai terbuai dan memejamkan mataku.

"Hunnie?" aku seperti mendengar suara indah itu.

"Hunnie?" iya, suaranya seperti itu. Aku makin menyamankan tidur tengkurapku.

"Hunnie.. irreona.. Kai mau obati wajah Hunnie" Kai kini mengguncangkan lenganku.

"Ang? Eh? Ah aku **tertidur**!" aku langsung mengedipkan mataku dan membalikkan tubuhku lagi.

"Sini Kai, obati wajahku" Aku menariknya hingga kini ia rebahan diatas tubuhku.

"Hunnie, maaf.. karena Kai jatuh Sehunnie jadi begini" wajahnya menjadi sendu dan aku segera mengecup bibir sexynya. Tak tahan melihat wajah sedihnya.

**CUP!**

Hanya kecupan kilat.

"aka pa Kai, Hunnie harus tanggung jika Hunnie sayang Kai" aku mengecup dahinya.

"Sehun sayang Kai?" ia mengatakannya sambil merebahkan kepalanya didada bidangku.

"I..iya Kai" **cial!** Keceplosan **bicara jujur**!

"Kai juga sayang Sehun" Kai mencium kilat bibirku dan menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Kai?" aku berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia belum tidur.

"Ne?" ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku saja tidak pakai seragam atasan, kenapa kau masih pakai? Ini tidak adil, **lepas Kai**" Sehun meraih kemeja seragam Kai lalu membuka kancingnya satu-persatu. Warna coklat sexy kulit itu kian terpampang. Tubuh ramping indah milik Kai memesona semua yang memandangnya.

"Hunnie, sudah lepas nih" ia **melemparkan seragamnya diwajahku**. Aih.. uke agresif kah(?)

Aku cium aroma keringat yang menempel di seragamnya itu. wangi sekali. Sejenak biarkan aku meresapi aroma wangi ini.

"Hunnie, Kai mau copot celana juga, boleh?" ia menawarkan untuk.. **WTF?!**

"em?" segera kusingkirkan seragamnya yang menutupi wajah dan pandanganku. Seketika pemandangan indah itu terpampang. Kai sedang berusaha membuka resleting celananya.. underwearnya berwarna soft pink.. **wawr, menggoda iman**.

Ia kelihatan kesulitan karena takut membuat kakinya yang lebam tersentuh, pasti nyeri sekali jika tersentuh.

"Sini aku yang lepas" Kai menurut begitusaja. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan mengangkat kakinya yang terkilir itu. Tanganku memegangi betis mulusnya yang lebih ramping dan indah dari kaki yoona sunbaenim itu, halus sekali kulitnya.

"Gomawo Hunnie" ia memeluk leherku seketika. Dan tanganku langsung memeluk pinggangnya sehingga pelukan kami makin erat.

"Hunnie, sekarang Hunnie yang tidak adil, sekarang hunnie harus lepas celana Hunnie" ia menarik-narik celanaku imut.

"Arraseo" aku melepas sabukku dan kulempar hingga jatuh kelantai UKS. Kini aku membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan resleting celanaku. Namun saat tanganku akan menurunkan celanaku Kai menahannya.

"Biar Kai yang lepas, Hunnie tadi udah bantu Kai lepasin, sekarang gentian Kai yang bantu" ia dengan telaten melepas celanaku. Kini kami **hampir telanjang**. Catat! **Hampir**! Karena underwear hitamku dan underwear softpink milik Kai masih menutupi barang kami!

"Kai, kemari" aku menuntun Kai untuk kembali duduk dipangkuanku, tanganku perlahan masuk dan meremas buttnya yang amat pas dan nyaman ditanganku.

"Eeemh.. H..Hunnie.. sshh" oh yeah! Ia mendesahkan namaku. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dipangkuanku.

"Kai, lepas ya?" aku meminta dengan wajah memohon, memegangi underwear softpinknya.

"Ta.. tapi.." ia kelihatan ragu.

"Hanya ada hunnie disini, Kai tak perlu malu" aku meyakinkan dirinya.

"ah, iya boleh" ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kugiring tubuhnya agar menyandar di tubuhku, dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundakku agar ia rileks.

Perlahan tanganku mengelus tubuh mulusnya dari punggung turun ke pinggang rampingnya lalu sampai ke pinggulnya dan mulai menurunkan underwearnya.

**==TBC==**

Gimana? Ada yang penasaran?

Pokoknya Sehun itu gak tahu tempat deh..

Kalo udah lihat Kai sexy langsung ajak ke kasur, dan you know what I mean.. ehm..

So.. Review ya! aku tunggu sampe review 99! buat NC chap 8 yang aku janjiin di chap 6.. mian lo yang nunggu NC nya malah gak jadi,

Kan kasian si Yehet kalo gak diobatin dulu lukanya, entar kalo masi sakit malah gak tahan lama NC nya,, hehe

Thanks!


End file.
